


Artistic Android

by ShadowTheHedgehog



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTheHedgehog/pseuds/ShadowTheHedgehog
Summary: Hank's been told drawing is quite a relaxing pastime, he clearly doesn't agree. Connor takes up the pencil and draws for him.





	Artistic Android

Connor stepped out of the taxi and headed up the path. He stopped dead in his tracks at hearing the Lieutenant shouting.

“That’s just fuckin’ shit. It looks nothing like what it’s supposed to. I can’t do this kinda thing. What the fuck was she thinking?” Hank was yelling, followed by something hitting the floor. “Fuck it!”

Connor reached for the handle, he turned it slowly to then push open the door.

“Lieutenant?” he called softly, looking into the apartment. 

Hank was just now grabbing a beer as he turned to face his android partner.

“The fuck do you want?” he asked gruffly.

“I thought I’d....”

“You know what, I’m not interested.” Hank stopped him, now slumping down on the sofa.

He popped the cap off the bottle and took a good swig as he sat watching the TV now. Connor walked over to the kitchen to see a broken tablet. Sumo headed over to him in hopes of getting some attention. No wonder after listening to Hank rage out.

“Hey Sumo,” Connor smiled, petting the big dog.

He then picked up the tablet along with the bits of glass that had shattered, making sure to have got all of it for Sumo’s sake.

“What were you doing before you decided on massacring your tablet?”

Hank took another swig before answering. “My therapist thought it would be a great idea for me to start drawing. Well, I say fuck that.”

Connor furrowed his brows. “Did you even give it a chance?”

“Yeah, I spent half a fuckin’ hour trying to draw a god damn dog.”

Connor sighed heavily. “Do you have another tablet?”

“What do I look like, a fuckin’ hardware store?”

Again Connor frowned, until remembering Hank was one for all the old stuff that had died out now. “What about paper and a pencil?”

“The fuck do you want those for?” he asked with a questionable look.

“I would like to draw something,” the android now smiled. 

“Fuck sake,” Hank groaned, pulling himself up.

He slammed his beer bottle down on the table before disappearing into his bedroom.

“If it’s too much trouble, I shouldn’t have asked.”

Hank reappeared, thrusting a sheet of paper and a pencil into his hands before taking up his position on the sofa once again. Sumo was now laid down in front of the TV, head resting upon his front paws. Connor looked to him for a moment or two, getting Hank glaring at him.

“Now what the fuck are you doing? You got what you wanted.”

“I was just studying Sumo,” Connor explained before sitting at the dining table. 

He smoothed the sheet out before picking up his pencil. Hank stole a few glances his way, watching the android in full concentration mode. He couldn’t help but shake his head with a smile.

After half an hour had passed, Connor stood with the sheet of paper in hand and held it out.

“What?” Hank huffed.

“I drew it for you, Hank.” Connor told him proudly. 

His partner snatched it from him, giving it a quick look before tossing it aside. “That’s good,” he replied plain and simple.

Connor’s smile dropped at this. “But you....”

“Connor,” Hank snapped.

“Yes, Lieutenant,” Connor answered hopeful.

“Shut up,” was the harsh reply.

“Well then, I’ll be heading back. I see you’re clearly upset about me being here.”

And with that Connor was gone again. Hank now sat forwards with a sigh, turning to look at the paper he’d just placed down on the sofa next to him. He picked it to give it a good looking over and smiled. 

“God damn you, Connor. Is there anything you can’t do, son?” 

xXx

Connor arrived to work after Hank the next morning, which was surprising for him. He sat at his desk with a neutral expression, looking about the place for his partner who was nowhere in sight. 

“Wow, that’s amazing.”

“Someone’s certainly got talent.”

“Looks just like him.”

“You should treasure that.”

Hank now walked out from the break room with a frame in hand.

“Connor,” he smiled at seeing his partner.

Connor looked to him. “Hank,” he returned the greeting before looking back to his terminal.

“Why the long face, huh?” Hank teased.

Connor shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

Hank smiled once again as he sat down, setting the frame down on his desk. “My best bud drew something for me and everyone thinks it’s great.”

Connor paid him no mind as he searched though some files. 

“Yeah, he’s an amazing artist.” Hank went on.

Connor wasn’t one to grow jealous or was he?

“You should meet him one day?” Hank finished, getting his android to stand and come over to see what was so special.

“Hank,” he now smiled, seeing his drawing of Sumo framed.

His partner laughed now. “Did you think I was talking about someone else?” 

Connor’s LED flashed yellow. 

“Were you jealous, Connor?” Hank asked out of curiosity.

“Come on, Lieutenant. I don’t do jealously. It’s not in my programming.”

“That’s your excuse and you’re sticking to it, right?” 

“Yes,” Connor smirked. “I’m sticking with it.”


End file.
